Ed, Edd, n Eddy's Big Field Trip!
The video game. Takes Place after BPS LEVEL 1 The Edd's have decided to make more money, they need to get legit and 1/2. So they get a bunch of wrecked planes, repair them, and start taking the kids on filed trips around the world! The first trip to Antarctica is a success. The next isn't so lucky, The Eds are flying over Africa when they crash onto an unknown island in the middle of a huge lake. The kids follow the Ed's into the jungle, only to discover that it is inhabited by dinosaurs! They have to fight there to another plane wreck and get the parts they need to repair the plane. enemies Boss LEVEL 2 After repairing the plane, the Eds fuel it up and start the plane. Eddy, deciding to puts Edd's brain power to work, grabs some eggs of each of the dinosaurs before they leave, and store them in a special compartment in the plane and fly back to the cul-de-sac. Only to discover that it's abandoned and for some reason, tropical. Eddy hatches the eggs with Ed and releases them into the jungle to grow. Meanwhile, 1 of Edd's robots start's acting up, and rallies the others to attack the kids. After a battle, they are defeated and the kids are mostly ok. Meanwhile, Eddy forces Edd to start cloning the dinosaurs Enemies LEVEL 3 A pack of Raptors breaks into the now fortified cul-de-sac and the Ed's must stop them from eating everyone. At the end, the kids wonder how there are dinosaurs there and the Eds sneak away LEVEL 4 The Ed's make a Jurassic Park, but when the dinosaurs break out, The Ed's must escape the animals new territory Note: The first level to have giant insects that were genetically reconstructed from millipede, and dragonfly DNA by Edd LEVEL 5 the Ed's are throwing a party to celebrate the fact that they can do whatever they want. But when a herd of triceratops breaks through the fort walls, the kids must fight them out of the town Level 6: The kids are exploring the jungle when a group of Gorgonopsides attack them. Enimies Gorgonopsid Alpha Gorgonopsid LEVEL6 The cul-de-sac kids are low on food, so they must go hunting on the volcanic lowlands.While hunting, A super-volcano starts acting up and the kids must not only escape the eruptions, and a huge pyroplastic flow of ash, but the ravenous predators and terrorized herbivores. LEVEL7 A enormous flood from the nearby swamps and rivers gets under the wooden fortifications and floods the cul-de-sac, which allows marine creatures to travel in, and out of the neighborhood and the kids have to fight them back. BOSS LEVEL8 The last non-unlockable level, The Kankers are on a rampage to kid-nap the Ed's and get revenge on the other kids for isolating them from the cul-de-sac (They think the other kids caused the dino's to come) Not only do you not play as the Ed's, but as the kids of the cul-de-sac, you also can mount dinosaurs that you tame using Sarah and Jimmie's special ability. After rescueing the Ed's, the kids have a party at Eddy's house with all the jaw-breakers they can eat. BOSS Note: This level has hazards that are ever present like canyons full of lava, dark gorges, and rivers full of predatory marine reptiles LEVEL 9 1 of the unlockable levels. Kevin is having a party and everyone is invited! But when the Aliens from THE EDS ARE COMING appear, They turn a great party into a warzone LEVEL10 The 2 unlockable level. The power goes out when the Kankers chop down the electricity pole, So know Ed, who is afraid of the dark, has a nightmare about facing The Kankinator, a huge, three headed monster verision of the kanker's LEVEL 11 The 3 unlockable level.A huge storm hits the area, blowing down trees and hindering the efforts of Rolf, Kevin, The Ed's, Nazz, and Jonny who are repairing the walls of the fortification. While doing this, Dinosaurs break into the town, but luckily the majority of them are docile herbivores and Rolf herds them into his barn while the others fight the others off including argressive ceratopsids LEVEL 12 The 4 unlockable level, the kids are enjoying a quiet day of playing when Double D announces that they´re water purification supplies are starting to fail and that they will need a new computer chip of a high'tech computer to fix it. The kids travel to the school but are hindered by large dinosaurs, tar pit´s, and the Trailer park hillbillies that have taken up residence in the school LEVEL 13 The 5th unlockable level. The kids travel to the junkyard/jungle for some parts to construct weapons, but a HUGE earthquake hits. Splitting the ground open in the junkyard area. When the dust clears, The kids are attacked by giant scorpians that crawled out of the ground. The kids must make it out of the junkyard alive. Jonny has organized a mission with the other kids to assert dominence over Lemonbrook after they raided the weapon storage. But, when the counter-raid is compromised by the Lemon brooke kids and there dino-mounts, the kids must find a way to eleminate these obstacles. Note: All the kids are in one group so you can use Jimmies and Sarahs tame ability Category:Games Category:Abandoned Pages